Un cantante,¿Romantico Cap2
by MishikiLegend
Summary: Dude, That's My Ghost! is a British animated television series produced by French production company Alphanim that airs on Disney XD in the United Kingdom. The series was created and designed by Jan Van Rijsselberge.


Narras tu;

Viendo a Claudia, muy ser a me asuste un poco,Ten a en cuenta que estaba en riesgo mi amistad con ella, solo por una atracci n hacia un Mujeriego.

-C..claudia..-

Pasaron 3 minutos de silencio,y solo nos mir bamos a los ojos los 3,cuando un grito de emoci n y ternura se escucho salir de la boca de Claudia.

-Amiguis! As que ya andas con Billy! y bien escondido que te lo ten as!. -

Al ver la acci n de Claudia,quede aliviada,al final, ella tomo bien la situacion. Pero lo que no era cierto, era que andaba con el.

-N-no! Yo no ando con "ESTE!"-

-Oh, vamos _(tn), no te hagas del rogar, todas aman a Billy Joe Cobra, deberias de amarme!-contesto Billy, mientras tomaba su traje y mostraba en su rostro una sonrisa picarona.

-Bien.. Claudia hay que irnos de aqui, ESTE empez con sus cosas-

Sali del cuarto de Billy,tomando el brazo de Claudia casi a empujones sal amos.

-E-espera _(tn)!, no tan rapido si no me caere!-

-Solo callate,y v monos Claudia!-

Narra Billy:

Mire a la chica enojada, empujando a su amiga Claudia, Ellas parecen hermanas.. pero,ella.. es tan bella,jam s me hab a pasado esto Yo, Enamorarme de una Fan? Debo estar bromeando!.

Aun asi,debo enamorar a _(tn),quisiera conocerla mas.. incluso,ella es mi inspiraci n para crear m s canciones,Ella.. es mi luz.

Termina de narrar Billy.

Paso una noche muy larga, llena de pensamientos para _(tn), Incluso no sab a si se enamoro de Billy, o solo era por un momento. Eran las 3:00 a.m. estaba en casa y segu a despierta.

-Wow... A mi, gustarme un Cantante? Es una gran locura, y m s si dicen que es un gran mujeriego Seguro quiere jugar conmigo, asi como lo hace con todas.- Murmuraba mientras ten a en mi rostro mi almohada.  
Se escucho un ruido en la sala,era mi celular sonando solo me pregunte Qui n llama a estas horas? Deje sonar lo por 5 minutos, pero el sonido era muy ruidoso, Asi que fui a contestar.

-ohm.. bueno..?- Conteste algo asustada, y solo escuchaba un aliento entre cortado.

-Eeh.. s-s .. Soy Billy, Me recuerdas?- Casi no entend a nada, tal vez era por su timidez.

-Aah... eres tu, el mujeriego para que me llamas, y es m s, como sabes mi numero? Eres un asqueroso acosador..- Conteste muy seriamente mientras escuche una risa incontrolado del Chico.

-Tranquila, me lo paso tu amiga Claudia! Jajaj-

FLASHBACK:

Ya que Claudia era muy fan de Billy, consiguio su n mero y le llamo.

-Hola, billy, andas con mi amiga _(tn) ?-

-Eh... hola.. Claus?, y S ,ando con ella- Con voz picarona contestaba el Chico risue o.

Desp es de 2 horas charlando temas sin sentido.

-Hey, Billy te dare el n mero de _(tn) apunta rapido! xx-xxx-xx-x.- Contesto Claudia muy r pidamente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
-Aahh.. Esa Claudia.. y bueno, que es lo que quieres Mujeriego?-

-N h,solo si aceptabas una invitaci n para ma ana, ya sabes.. ir a cenar .. solos..-

Escuchar eso del Chico, imagine sus labios con los mios, entonces record que aunque fuera un Mujeriego, un Cantante, seria mi Dulce Cantante.

-Pues.. tu dime a que hora y ah estoy!- Muy alegre conteste.

-Nos vemos en el parque del Camp , a las 8;00 p.m. Compr una pel cula de Terror.. y crees poder pasar a mi casa, para verla.. juntos?, si no es molestia. je.-

Escuchaba el tartamudeo del chico, era muy adorable escucharlo as ,pens que soy la primera a la que le habla con dulzura o romantico. Mis cachetes se pintaron de rojo, era sonrojo, pero Acepte no pod a negarme.

-S-si.. me gustar a estar contigo y viendo esa pel cula!-

-Vale, te veo aya, debo ir a dormir para amanecer muy guapo para ti, dulzura!.-

-Eres un chistoso, Billy! esta bien, tengo que descansar yo tambi n, nos vemos.. Mujeriego!-

Los 2 re mos al mismo tiempo, y nos despedimos dulcemente y con mucho cari o.

Colgu la llamada, estaba muy feliz, no pod a ni dormir pero si no lo hacia, estar a con semejantes ojeras, ese d a ser a muy especial para m .

Aqui acaba el cap :'D! espero les haya gustado peque os XD 


End file.
